A Magical Love
by Misstyfoot
Summary: Professor Mayia Gryffiths is a professor at Concord school of Magic and Wizardry. She was a Death Eater, but she ran away about 15 years ago along with two of her brothers. Severus survived his injuries by Nagini, Mayia sensed his was alive, but seriously injured. All the Hogwarts students including, Snape, are staying at Concord. And what's this about Dumbledore being alive?
1. Characters

Hey guys, this is my first Harry Potter Fan-fic, so bare with me here. This is about a professor who is an ex- Death Eater. She went to school with Severus Snape and ended up falling in love with him

* * *

_**Professor Mayia Annette Gryffiths:**_ She has very long curly blonde hair with red tints about to mid-back and blue eyes. She's not as pale as Severus, but she has Irish blood so she's not tan either. She had freckles when she was younger. She is tall, but maybe an inch or two shorter than Severus. She is the ADAD professor at a school of magic and wizardry school called Concord in Ireland. She is a strict teacher, but fair. She is similar to Snape when he teaches, but more considerate. She has had a tough life growing up; her parents were heavily involved with the Dark Arts. She was branded with the Dark Mark just before her second year at Hogwarts. She went to Hogwarts for all her years of magic schooling. She is kind and gentle, but she does often get sarcastic and can be Snape's match when she need be. She mentors two siblings, Sebastian and Charlotte, whom have been forced in Voldemort's service and also bares the Dark Mark. She met and befriended Severus on the train and started to fall in love with him and they started dating at age 16. When she graduated and turned 20, she ran away and left everything, including Severus, she didn't want to, but she did what she had to do, she knew she hurt him, and he doesn't understand that she only left him because he would be killed. Sam and Ben went with her. They went and applied for jobs at the Concord School of Magic and Wizardry in Ireland. She told the headmaster everything and he accepted her, he didn't turn her away because of her past. He trusts her completely. He's like a grandfather to her and her brothers. Her parents disowned her and if Voldemort knew she was alive and where she was, he'd kill her. Eventually though, something happens at Hogwarts, so the students and professors have to "bunk" with the Concord students and staff. She soon has to work with Severus and the other two to stop Voldemort once again, she wants to keep her distance, since she knew she hurt him the first time, but it ends up by that not happening, She nursed him back to health so to speak. She sensed that he was still alive, and severely injured, from the connection she had with him. After the battle, the Hogwarts students and staff, including Snape, were transported to Concord. Dumbledore had asked her to take care of him. She agreed, no one but her and Dumbledore believed he would pull through. She refused to give up on him and he pulled through. He was in a coma for a month and used up the rest of the Summer recovering before he could start teaching again. Dumbledore didn't die, he was amazed that he lived too. He woke up in the Concord infirmary a few days after he "died." Mayia was the one to explain everything to him, going on to state that she knew whenever Severus had been hurt, she was the one who told him that Snape was seriously injured after the war. Mayia is the youngest of 5 children.

_**Professor Samuel "Sam" Hunter Gryffiths:**_ The Astronomy professor at the Concord School of Magic and wizardry. He is the brother of Mayia, Deacon, Ben and Louis. He has short wavy brown hair and blue eyes. He's the third born child. He is by far the most kindest and caring out of all 4 children. He loves working with students and enjoys his work.

_**Professor Benjamin "Ben" Lysander Gryffiths:**_ TheHistory Of Magic professor. He is the fourth born. Brother of Louis, Deacon, Sam and Mayia. He has red hair that goes to his shoulders with blonde tints. He has blue eyes as well. He was always the most serious one of them all. He takes his job very seriously. He does know how to have fun every now and then. When he was younger, he used to be the jokester and the trouble maker. After seeing what his sister went through though, he completely changed his demeanor.

_**Deacon Charles Gryffiths**_- Second born child of Alexander and Celestine. Brother to Mayia, Ben, Sam and Louis. He has wavy blonde hair that is kept short and has blue eyes. He's the only brother that resembles Mayia the most, though anyone could tell that all the siblings are related. He is an Aurur. He left home after graduating from Hogwarts and went straight on to Aurur training. When he did this, his parents disowned him. When his sister and younger brothers ran way, he vouched for Mayia to the Ministry. He explained everything from their childhood and gave memories as proof that she didn't get her Dark Mark willingly, as a result, she wasn't sent to Azkaban. Instead, they left everyone know, she wasn't the enemy, and she was free to live her life without fear of getting captured and sent to prison. When she learned from Dumbledore, that Severus had switched sides, she pleaded to Deacon to not capture him, and together, he and Dumbledore when to the Ministry and they let him off free too. They made sure to let the other Aururs know so they wouldn't capture him when he was on his spy missions. She then told Dumbledore not to tell Snape who really kept him out of Azkaban. Deacon has a soft spot for his youngest sibling. He would do just about anything for her, but he knows she can hold up on her own. He often works with her and the two Death Eater children she mentors.

_**Alexander Louis Gryffiths the Second "Louis":**_ The eldest child and the older brother of Deacon, Sam, Ben and Mayia. He has wavy brownish-red hair and green eyes. He's the one that is closer in personality with Mayia. Like his sister, he bares the Dark Mark. He is cunning, and at times evil, but once you get to know him, he can be the nicest person ever. He was always close to and protective over his sister growing up. He doesn't understand why she left, but he does understand that she was unhappy with what she was doing. He's not dumb, but actually really smart. He can be vicious and unsympathetic to his victims. He doesn't particularly like Snape, and doesn't know what his sister saw in him. But he's always tolerated him because of her and Voldemort.

_**Alexander Louis Gryffiths the First:**_ Father to Louis, Sam, Ben, Deacon and Mayia. Has brown hair and green eyes. He is a death eater as well and bares the Dark Mark as well as his eldest son and only daughter. He is like Voldemort's right hand man and adviser. He is just downright evil and does everything Voldemort tells him to do. But he does love his wife and children. He always had loved Mayia since she was his only daughter, but since she ran away along with Sam and Ben, he felt he had no choice but to disown her. He also loved Deacon too, but he had to disown him for well, as he thought that Deacon "betrayed" the family.

_**Celestine Edith Malfoy-Gryffiths:**_ The mother of Louis, Mayia, Deacon, Sam and Ben and the wife of Alexander or as people call him, Alex. She is the sister of Abraxas Malfoy and the aunt to Lucius Malfoy. She has straight back blonde hair and grey eyes. She is one of the nicest ladies anyone will ever meet. If anyone ever met her, they wouldn't know what she was doing, being with a man like Alex, but she would tell them that she loved him. She hated that they had to disown Katherine, but she understands why they had to. She did approve of Snape being with her daughter before she left. She misses her three children and knows they can't come back or they would be killed, so she dotes everything on her eldest son, Louis. She is a Death Eater as well, but she doesn't have the Dark Mark.


	2. Create your own Characters

Hey Guys, an updated document. I added more people and you can create your own. I have this as a single document published. Check out the info under my stories. So after the last battle when Voldemort went down, some of the students who were supposed to be in their 7th year (aka like Draco Malfoy) will have to repeat their 7th year. Dumbledore, Black and Snape never died, they were both saved. After the Concord's school of Magic and wizardry headmaster dies, he asks Dumbledore to take over and does so. Since Hogwarts was badly damaged in the war, Dumbledore decides to merge the two schools and stay in Ireland, where Concord is located. It will now be called Hogwarts and Concord School of magic and wizardry. I want you guys to create some characters, from both schools and professors. They will be doing whatever year they were in over. They didn't have many first years anyway. Concord, before merging with Hogwarts had 4 houses that reflect the same with Hogwarts houses.

* * *

Slytherin will merge with Scorpions, and their symbol will be the Scorpion entangled with a snake and their colors are Black, Green and silver. The Scorpions original colors were Green and Black. Their traits were Clever, smart, temperamental, traditional, leadership, loyal, ambition and determination. Both of these houses represent Water. Not sure what to change name to.

Gryffindor will merge with Leo, and both their symbols are the same. Colors are Scarlett, Red and gold. Leo's original colors are Red and Gold. Their traits are Bravery, nerve, courage, daring and witty. Both houses represent Fire. Not sure what to change this to either.

Hufflepuff will merge with Capricorn. Their symbol is the Badger and the Goat, staying by one another and their colors are Yellow and orange. The house of Capricorn's original color was orange. Capricorn's traits are Kind, patience, dedication, original, and independence. Both houses represent Earth. Not sure what to name these either.

Ravenclaw will merge with Aquarius. Their symbol will be the Raven and the Eagle together. Their colors are blue, bronze and white. The house of Aquarius original colors were blue and white. Their traits are Wisdom, intelligence, individuality, and compassion. Both houses represent Air. Not sure what to rename them.

* * *

**My Characters:**

**Professor Mayia Annette Gryffiths:** She has very long curly blonde hair with red tints about to mid-back and blue eyes. She's not as pale as Severus, but she has Irish blood so she's not tan either. She had freckles when she was younger. She is tall, but maybe an inch or two shorter than Severus. She is the ADAD professor at a school of magic and wizardry school called Concord in Ireland. She is a strict teacher, but fair. She is similar to Snape when he teaches, but more considerate. She has had a tough life growing up; her parents were heavily involved with the Dark Arts. She was branded with the Dark Mark just before her second year at Hogwarts. She went to Hogwarts for all her years of magic schooling. She is kind and gentle, but she does often get sarcastic and can be Snape's match when she need be. She mentors two siblings, Sebastian and Arabella, whom have been forced in Voldemort's service and also bares the Dark Mark. She met and befriended Severus on the train and started to fall in love with him and they started dating at age 16. When she graduated and turned 20, she ran away and left everything, including Severus, she didn't want to, but she did what she had to do, she knew she hurt him, and he doesn't understand that she only left him because he would be killed. Sam and Ben went with her. They went and applied for jobs at the Concord School of Magic and Wizardry in Ireland. She told the headmaster everything and he accepted her, he didn't turn her away because of her past. He trusts her completely. He's like a grandfather to her and her brothers. Her parents disowned her and if Voldemort knew she was alive and where she was, he'd kill her. Eventually though, something happens at Hogwarts, so the students and professors have to "bunk" with the Concord students and staff. She soon has to work with Severus and the other two to stop Voldemort once again, she wants to keep her distance, since she knew she hurt him the first time, but it ends up by that not happening, she nursed him back to health so to speak. She sensed that he was still alive, and severely injured, from the connection she had with him. After the battle, the Hogwarts students and staff, including Snape, were transported to Concord. Dumbledore had asked her to take care of him. She agreed no one but her and Dumbledore believed he would pull through. She refused to give up on him and he pulled through. He was in a coma for a month and used up the rest of the summer recovering before he could start teaching again. Dumbledore didn't die; he was amazed that he lived too. He woke up in the Concord infirmary a few days after he "died." Mayia was the one to explain everything to him; going on to state that she knew whenever Severus had been hurt, she was the one who told him that Snape was seriously injured after the war. Mayia is the youngest of 5 children.

**Professor Samuel "Sam" Hunter Gryffiths:** The Astronomy professor at the Concord School of Magic and wizardry. He is the brother of Mayia, Deacon, Ben and Louis. He has short wavy brown hair and blue eyes. He's the third born child. He is by far the most kindest and caring out of all 4 children. He loves working with students and enjoys his work.

**Professor Benjamin "Ben" Lysander Gryffiths:** The History Of Magic professor. He is the fourth born. Brother of Louis, Deacon, Sam and Mayia. He has red hair that goes to his shoulders with blonde tints. He has blue eyes as well. He was always the most serious one of them all. He takes his job very seriously. He does know how to have fun every now and then. When he was younger, he used to be the jokester and the trouble maker. After seeing what his sister went through though, he completely changed his demeanor.

**Deacon Charles Gryffiths-** The second born child of Alexander and Celestine. Brother to Mayia, Ben, Sam and Louis. He has wavy blonde hair that is kept short and has blue eyes. He's the only brother that resembles Mayia the most, though anyone could tell that all the siblings are related. He is an Auror. He left home after graduating from Hogwarts and went straight on to Aurur training. When he did this, his parents disowned him. When his sister and younger brothers ran way, he vouched for Mayia to the Ministry. He explained everything from their childhood and gave memories as proof that she didn't get her Dark Mark willingly, as a result, she wasn't sent to Azkaban. Instead, they let everyone know, she wasn't the enemy, and she was free to live her life without fear of getting captured and sent to prison. When she learned from Dumbledore, that Severus had switched sides, she pleaded to Deacon to not capture him, and together, he and Dumbledore when to the Ministry and they let him off free too. They made sure to let the other Aururs know so they wouldn't capture him when he was on his spy missions. She then told Dumbledore not to tell Snape who really kept him out of Azkaban. Deacon has a soft spot for his youngest sibling. He would do just about anything for her, but he knows she can hold up on her own. He often works with her and the two Death Eater children she mentors.

**Alexander Louis Gryffiths the Second "Louis":** The eldest child and the older brother of Deacon, Sam, Ben and Mayia. He has wavy brownish-red hair and green eyes. He's the one that is closer in personality with Mayia. Like his sister, he bares the Dark Mark. He is cunning, and at times evil, but once you get to know him, he can be the nicest person ever. He was always close to and protective over his sister growing up. He doesn't understand why she left, but he does understand that she was unhappy with what she was doing. He's not dumb, but actually really smart. He can be vicious and unsympathetic to his victims. He doesn't particularly like Snape, and doesn't know what his sister saw in him. But he's always tolerated him because of her and Voldemort.

**Alexander Louis Gryffiths the First:** Father to Louis, Sam, Ben, Deacon and Mayia. Has brown hair and green eyes. He is a death eater as well and bares the Dark Mark as well as his eldest son and only daughter. He is like Voldemort's right hand man and adviser. He is just downright evil and does everything Voldemort tells him to do. But he does love his wife and children. He always had loved Mayia since she was his only daughter, but since she ran away along with Sam and Ben, he felt he had no choice but to disown her. He also loved Deacon too, but he had to disown him for well, as he thought that Deacon "betrayed" the family.

**Celestine Edith Malfoy-Gryffiths:** The mother of Louis, Mayia, Deacon, Sam and Ben and the wife of Alexander or as people call him, Alex. She is the sister of Abraxas Malfoy and the aunt to Lucius Malfoy. She has straight back blonde hair and grey eyes. She is one of the nicest ladies anyone will ever meet. If anyone ever met her, they wouldn't know what she was doing, being with a man like Alex, but she would tell them that she loved him. She hated that they had to disown Katherine, but she understands why they had to. She did approve of Snape being with her daughter before she left. She misses her three children and knows they can't come back or they would be killed, so she dotes everything on her eldest son, Louis. She is a Death Eater as well, but she doesn't have the Dark Mark.

**Arabella Hope Callaghan-**Was best friends with Draco Malfoy as they were growing up. She and her family moved away to Ireland when she was 9, leaving them behind. Her parents were also heavily involved with the Dark Arts and Voldemort, and her father was a Death Eater. She and her little brother, Sebastian, were forced with the Dark Mark when she was 15, a year before Draco. She and her brother (who is a year under her) were placed in the mentoring care of Mayia Gryffiths. She met back up with Draco that very next year, when they were both in 6th year. They reunite and eventually started dating. When she went to Concord for her very first year, she was placed in Scorpion and her brother followed those footsteps a year later when he started school. Draco is the only one Arabella allows to call her "Hope". She has long golden blonde hair with light waves/curls. She has beautiful dark chocolate brown eyes. During the battle of Hogwarts, nor Arabella or her brother participated in the battle, their father, who had been considering leaving Voldemort's cause, didn't let his kids fight. He made them stay at Concord. Since the battle, Arabella hasn't seen her boyfriend, but she knows he's coming since his older sister told her that she'd convinced their father to let him attend for 7th year.

**Sebastian Joseph Callaghan-** The younger brother of Arabella. He will be doing his 6th year over again. He has the Dark Mark as well. He has dark brown hair and eyes.

**Lucia Amelie Malfoy-** The older half-sister of Draco. She is 5 years older than him, as when he was in first year, she was in 5th year. Lucius didn't know anything of Lucia, until someone owled him about her when she was in her 5th year of Concord. She was placed in the Scorpion house. The ministry had contacted Lucius because she was still a minor and needed a guardian because her mother tried to murder her and the ministry of magic put her mother on trial and that was the day she and her father (and brother and Narcissa) met for the very first time. He allowed her to continue her education at Concord, since she was doing a very good job there. She and her brother became quite close and he looked up to her even though they went to different schools. Lucia had been brought up knowing the ways of the Dark Arts as her mother was a sociopath and practically worshiped the dark wizards, although Lucia had no interest in following her mother down that path. Her father on the other hand, respected her decision. However, whenever she came home on breaks and holidays, she had to pretend, since Voldemort was back in power. She is now the Charms professor at Concord. She has long mid-back curly white-blonde hair and grey eyes. She looks much like her father and half-brother. Someone can create her a love interest.

**Adelaide Helena Black (nee: Ackerman) -** The wife of Sirius Black. She married him right after they both graduated from Hogwarts. She has long wavy golden honey blond hair with waves. She also has crystal blue eyes. During her school years at Hogwarts she was placed in the Gryffindor house. She didn't go right out and started dating Sirius right away; it took about 3 ½ years before he could get her because she was worried about dating _"the bad guy." _But considering some of the bad stuff in her past, she couldn't take it one day and he found her crying and she allowed him to comfort her. She told him everything and she felt safe with him in his arms. They started going out right after that and married a couple weeks after graduation. She was Lilly's best friend and Harry's godmother. She trained and became an Auror and Tonk's (who never dies) partner. She and Tonks were away on a mission in America when she was alerted that Sirius was arrested. She went straight to her boss, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody at the time, and demanded to see her husband. Moody, who didn't want to face her wrath and didn't believe that Black was guilty, allowed Adelaide to see him for a few hours. He called off the Demenators and Sirius told his wife that he was innocent, he pleaded with her to believe him, which was no need. She told him that she never thought for not one second that he committed this crime. She was the only one who knew he didn't, she was even shocked that Lupin, his best friend thought that he did it. Normally, spouses could visit 3 times a year, but because of her status as an Auror, she's able to see him up to 5 times a year and whenever she's in the area, transporting a prisoner, though when she's doing that, she can't see him no longer than 15 minutes. She was nowhere near Azkaban when he escaped either. She and Tonks were on a mission in Germany, dealing with other felons, she had about a hundred people to vouch for that. When her husband was arrested as a mass murderer, she never changed her name back to her maiden name; she kept her husband's name. She's now a part time Auror and a full time teacher, who teaches Alchemy at Concord, while her husband teaches Magical Theory.

* * *

**A little more Info about Concord:**

**Winter Cape:**

Black with gold or silver fastens

**Uniforms:**

_**Girls:**_

-Black or Dark Jeans OR dark gray or black dress OR house color plaid skirts.

-If wearing dress or skirt, must wear dark gray or black stockings.

-House color tie with horizontal stripes

-white button up long sleeve top

-Black shoes (or black or dark gray boots in winter time)

-Black or dark gray sweater with house color lining

-Open black cape with the hood being the house colors and the house emblem

_**Guys:**_

-Black or dark gray trousers

-White button up shirt

-House color tie with horizontal stripes

-Gray or black blazer

-Black or gray socks

-Black shoes or boots

-Open black cape with the hood being the house colors and the house emblem

* * *

Alright, you can make your characters please:

-Name: (Full, meaning first, middle and last and a nickname that they go by)

-Physical appearance:

-Personality:

-What school did they originally attend? (Concord or Hogwarts?)

-What year are they in?

-What house are they in?

-Family: (No relations to major characters unless I approve it and it matches well with my story, so if you want, create two different ones, same goes with history)

-Brief history:

-What type of uniform: (If a girl)

-Other info: (keep it brief; like pets etc.)

* * *

So, what do you guys think?


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

I was helping Poppy in the medical wing at the school I taught at, Concord School of Magic and Wizardry. The battle of Hogwarts was over, as it has been for a while and both of our schools students had gone home for the summer. Concord and Hogwarts were merging into one, since Hogwarts was practically destroyed. All of Hogwarts staff was here at Concord already.

I looked over at Severus in his hospital bed; he had survived the bite from Nagini. Harry, Ron and Hermione thought he was dead and didn't think to check for a pulse. But he was alive, and so was Dumbledore. Dumbledore thought that Severus had killed him, just like he had asked, but alas, Dumbledore survived. We cared for him here and we don't know how he managed to live. A couple students of ours found him. He recovered and stayed here with us, a lot of our staff have grown attached to him (as my brothers and I of course, he_ IS_ our grandfather of course).

Grandpa was informed that Severus had died, but my Dark Mark told me otherwise. I knew Severus was alive, but I also knew he was seriously injured and I told my grandfather this and he owled Hogwarts, and sure enough (after they got over the shock of Dumbledore being alive, I'm sure), they found Severus barely alive. It'd been about 17 years since I last saw him, when I ran away from it all.

"Thanks for helping me out." Poppy said, as we folded up the sheets and towels. "It isn't a problem, It's not like I have anything else to do and we both know that I'm going to hold off putting my classroom in order." I said, taking another look at the bed that they had put Severus in. Grandpa had asked me to fix him up, and I did. It's been 2 months since the battle, and it was now towards the end of July. And he still hasn't woken up; Grandpa and I were the only ones who believed that he would pull through.

"You still love him, don't you Mayia?" Poppy asked. She knew of my past of being an Ex-Death Eater. I nodded. "Of course I do. It may have been 17 years since I've last seen him, but I still do love him, after all this time, besides, he is the father of my children, even if he doesn't know it yet." I said. She nodded. She had met my children, and had told me they were a lot similar to him, especially my youngest twin. We finished up about half an hour later and Poppy went to check on Severus. "He seems like he'll be waking up any minute now." She said as grandpa was walking into the room.

He looked at me. "Do you want to stay?" He asked. I shook my head. "No, you can explain everything to him; you're the best person for this. Tell him everything except about the twins, I'll tell him later. If he asks anything about why I left, tell him I'll explain everything at the staff meeting this afternoon. You can tell him I kept him out of Azkaban and everything else. He needs to know about Alyssa. Let me know how it goes please grandpa. I need to get my classroom updated." He nodded and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you after a while." He said and I headed upstairs to the sixth floor, on the other side of the school from the infirmary, to my classroom and office. Our school was bigger than Hogwarts, but we didn't have as many students. We only get anywhere from about 50-100 each year, so about 500 total.

I was an Ex-Death Eater. I made sure all of my students knew that, I wasn't going to keep anything from them. About 17 years ago, I ran away from the other Death Eaters, my parents and my husband, Severus Snape. Not many people knew we were married, including Voldemort. I kept my maiden name at his request, and partly for my safety. I left with two of my brothers, just right before Harry turned one that July, when Voldemort was still in power the first time. I left without so much of a note to my parents, but I left one for Severus. I didn't tell him the real reason why I left. I left because I hated what I was doing and because Voldemort threatened to kill Severus, because I was pregnant, to this day, I still don't know how he figured that one out before I did. I was pregnant with the twins for nearly a year. I found out I was pregnant in July of 1981, and I had the twins in October 31 of 1982. I don't know why I was pregnant for that long either.

My son was born first, at 4:26 pm, and I named him Hunter Prince Snape, giving his middle name as Severus's mother's maiden name. My daughter was born at 5:36 pm. I named her Severina Brooke Snape. I named her after her father, and ironically, she's just like him.

And so, I ran away with my brothers Samuel and Benjamin. They didn't have to get the Dark Mark like I was forced to. I was forced to get it the summer before my second year at Hogwarts along with my eldest brother, Alexander the second, or as we called him, Louis, because he was named after my father. I had met Severus on the train ride the previous year before. We had become fast friends and we were both sorted into the Slytherin house. When I was in first year, Louis was in sixth, my other brother; Deacon was in fifth, Sam in fourth and Ben in second. Over the next couple years, Severus has become my best friend, and eventually we started dating at age 16, before I married him at 18.

When I ran away, we went straight to the Concord's headmaster, Barnabas William Channing, a very good very of my grandfather's. When Channing died, he'd requested that my grandfather take over as headmaster, and he had to accept.

Barnabas was like a second grandfather to me. I redeemed myself to him, and together, we called up my brother, Deacon, who had become an Auror after his graduation, and resulted in my parents disowning him (much to grandpa's dismay), Barnabas also called my grandfather, and he and my brother showed up and all 6 of us went to the ministry. They cleared me after a few memories from my brothers and me about me being forced into Voldemort's service, and I suspect part of it had to due with me being pregnant. They had cleared me right then and told the rest of the Magic world law enforcement that I was not to be arrested and they suggested to Barnabas that he offer me the position of the Defense against the Dark Arts professor, giving my background and how much I could teach the students to defend themselves. Channing agreed and gave me the job, and I've held the position for the last 17 years. He also gave Ben the position of History of Magic professor and Sam the Astronomy professor and we've been at Concord ever since and it's were my kids were born and grew up.

I've always kept in touch with my grandfather through the years and he always kept me updated on everything. When he first told me that Severus switched sides (I had already known that he told Voldemort the prophecy about the Potters), I had gone straight to my brother. I pleaded with him for 3 days (6 months pregnant and all) until he finally gave in and went to the ministry along with grandpa. They cleared him and grandpa had arranged for Severus to work for him as a double spy and he had agreed. As a result, I asked grandpa not to tell Severus that I was the one that kept him out of Azkaban. I sighed and walked to get my classroom in order. I organized student's desks by their last name, regardless of what house they belonged to. My grandfather came to my classroom not even an hour later.

**-Third Point of View with Severus-**

Dumbledore was in the infirmary, waiting for Snape to wake up when he finally did. He shot up, taking a deep intake of breath before wincing. Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder "Easy there Severus, you had a neck wound. But you'll be alright" Dumbledore said. When Dumbledore told him this, he looked around the room. Snape noticed he was in a hospital wing of some sort. "Dumbledore." He said hoarsely, he tried clearing his throat, which caused him a little bit of pain. Dumbledore handed him some water. Snape took a couple sips.

"Albus, where am I and how are you alive?" Snape asked, sounding a little bit more normally like himself. Dumbledore raised a hand up "All will be explained Severus, but first tell me what do you remember last?" he asked. "I remember." He faltered off. "I remember Voldemort had Nagini to kill me, but how am I not dead?" He asked.

"You're in the medical wing at Concord school of Magic and Wizardry. You nearly died, but Mayia let us know that you were still with us and they brought you here. All of Hogwarts staff is here at Concord. Hogwarts School has been completely destroyed. The Ministry has approved the merging of Concord and Hogwarts." Dumbledore explained.

"Mayia?" He asked. Snape hadn't seen or heard from his wife in almost 17 years. Dumbledore nodded. "She's the one that healed you and looked after you until Poppy was free. In fact, who do you think kept you out of Azkaban?" He asked.

Snape looked at Dumbledore, mystified. "As you know, Mayia's older brother, Deacon, is an Auror." Dumbledore stated. Snape nodded. He knew that and that her eldest brother Louis was still a very loyal follower of Voldemort along with their father. He also knew that his wife and her brothers were Dumbledore's grandchildren. "Anyway, she pleaded with him for 3 days not to capture you, when you switched sides, and Deacon caved in to her and worked everything out with the Ministry. Any other questions you have regarding her, she said to tell you that she'll answer this afternoon at the Staff meeting. She had a very good reason to leave, she was protecting you." Dumbledore said.

"What?" Snape asked, but Dumbledore had already changed the subject. "Speaking of the staff meeting, we do need a potions master, our other one was well, eh, scared off, I'm sure Mayia will tell everyone the reason why later." Dumbledore said. "I thought I'd never be glad to have to teach potions again, I think I'm through with the Dark Arts." Snape said. "Eh, well, not quite, you see, Mayia teaches DADA at this school. Ben and Sam are also here too." Dumbledore said. "How long was I out?" Snape asked. "About two months. It's now August first. No one believed you would pull through or wake up, but Mayia insisted. She refused to give up, and neither did I. I've got to say, that girl has her skills." He said. He went on to explain how he was alive since Snape thought he had killed him. He also explained that he became headmaster of this school when the previous headmaster died. "How long am I in here?" He asked. "Overnight, but you do get to come to the staff meeting." Snape groaned. "Really?" he asked. Dumbledore nodded. "I also suggest that you do hear Mayia out today. She really did have a very good reason why, you two _are_ still married after all." Dumbledore said and he nodded.

"I do need to talk to you about something else." Dumbledore said. "You, eh, you have a … sister." He said, choosing his words carefully. "Wait, what?" He asked. Dumbledore reached into his robes and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Snape, which ended up being a birth certificate. "This birth certificate states that _Alyssa Jocelyn Snape_ was born on _February 14__th__, 1978_ to _Tobias and Eileen Prince Snape._" Snape read the paper out loud. "This means that she was born in my seventh year. Why didn't my parents say anything?" Snape asked. "Your mother wanted to keep her hidden and gave her to your father when she was born. Alyssa actually, attended Concord and is now a professor here herself, you'll meet her tonight as well as some more people." He said.

"Now, I've got to go talk to Mayia. Now you get some rest and Poppy will bring you down to the meeting when it's time." Dumbledore said. Snape nodded and he could swear he saw a twinkle in the old wizard's blue eyes when he left the room.


End file.
